


Tiredness

by AnaMachado



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Chinese Grand Prix 2019, Inspired by Real Events, Less than 50 Words, M/M, Short, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/pseuds/AnaMachado
Summary: Max knew he has someone to help him with his tiredness.





	Tiredness

He's tired but with a sense of he did the best he could. So soon as possible he goes back to his motorhome knowing well that the best thing for his tiredness will be there: Martijn


End file.
